


No One Could Ever Tear Us Apart

by nickloveshiskitten



Category: One Direction (Band), Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Kitten Louis, M/M, Tomlinshaw - Freeform, kitten!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 22:04:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/892423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickloveshiskitten/pseuds/nickloveshiskitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a nightmare and Nick comforts him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Could Ever Tear Us Apart

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I know it's really short, and most likely crappy, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!! Feedback appreciated! Thank for reading and I love you guys! xx

It all starts off with one of those days where all Nick wants to do is grab his kitten and sleep for about three months. But sadly this was the real world and Nick had to mope through a long, tiring day at work. When he got home he found Louis on the couch curled around his teddy, a fluffy brown one that Nick got him when Nick first adopted him, and was nibbling on its ear absentmindedly.  
“I’m home, Lou,” Nick calls, kicking off his shoes and tossing his keys on the small table near the door.  
“Nicky!” Louis squeals, tossing the toy aside and running into Nick’s awaiting arms. “I missed you.” He nuzzled into the front of Nick’s shirt happily.  
“I missed you too, Kitten.” Nick murmured tilting the hybrid’s head up and pressing a kiss to his lips before maneuvering them into the kitchen, Louis’ arms still wrapped tight around his middle. “What do you want for dinner tonight, Lou-Lou?”  
“M’not hungry,” Louis mumbled, pressing closer to Nick, tail wrapping around Nick’s leg. He was always like this when Nick got home from work; excessively clingy, not wanting any space between then for any reason at all, one time he even followed Nick to the toilet. He tried to put a stop to those kinds of trips, which resulted in Louis whimpering and clawing at the door until Nick came out.   
“You gotta eat, love. How about some cereal?” He wasn’t particularly ravenous himself.   
“Lucky Charms?” Louis asked hopefully, and Nick cringed. How Louis could enjoy that he could never understand, it was entirely too sweet, and surely rotted your teeth just by looking at the colorful marshmallows. “Please, Nicky.” He pouted, and how the hell could Nick resist that?  
“Fine, but you’re brushing your teeth right after.” Louis squealed happily pushing away from Nick and throwing open the pantry grabbing his cereal with a grin. Nick shook his head a fond smile on his face as he grabbed two bowls from the cabinet.   
“Let’s eat then off bed, yeah?” Nick said as he poured Louis his bowl of cereal. Louis nodded before digging into the sweet foot eagerly.  
***  
Nick was ripped from unconsciousness by scream causing his eyes to fly open and his arms to tighten protectively around Louis. It took him a minute to understand that the scream came from Louis and not some deranged serial killer who decided to break into his flat. He sat up slowly not wanting to jostle the hybrid asleep in his arms and looked cautiously down at his kitten’s face, noting the shiny tracks of tears lining his cheek bones.  
Louis let out another whimper, his kitten ears flat against his skull almost completely hidden by his hair. “No, please!” He cried out, more tears slipping from his closed eyes. It completely shattered Nick’s heart at how broken Louis’ voice sounded.  
“Lou?” He murmured, shaking his shoulder gently in an effort to wake him. “C’mon, Kitten wake up.”  
“No!” Louis screamed his eyes flashing open as he began to thrash in Nick’s arms. “No, please let me go, please!”  
“Shh, Louis, love, it’s me. It’s Nicky, you’re okay.” Nick said softly stoking Louis’ back comfortingly.  
“N-Nicky?” Louis whimpered his voice breaking, fresh tears sliding down his sharp cheekbones.  
“I’m here, love, I got you.” Nick tightened his hold on him, cradling him protectively to his chest like he could shield Louis’ from his the memory of his nightmare.  
“I-I t-thought that t-they took me a-away from you.” Louis cried, his tiny body shaking with the force of his sobs. “They s-s-said that if I-I d-didn’t l-leave with them that they w-would h-hurt my N-Nicky.”  
“Shh, love, no one’s going to get hurt, it was just a dream. See we’re okay.” Nick pressed a kiss to his hair in an effort to calm down his sobs. He rocked them back and forth until Louis stopped shaking and his sobs were reduced to quiet sniffles. Nick didn’t want to even think about how graphic and realistic his poor kitten’s dream must have been to garner this kind of reaction.  
“I was so scared, Nicky,” Louis whispered, releasing a soft purr when Nick started to scratch at the base of one of his kitten ears.  
“It’s okay now, Kitten. Do you want some milk then we could go back to bed?”  
“No,” Louis said shaking his head and nuzzling into Nick’s neck. “I just want you.”  
“Alright, love,” Nick rolled them over so they were on their sides, Louis tucked under Nick’s chin protectively. “Do you think that you could fall back asleep, sweetheart?”  
“Are you sure you’re not going to get taken?”  
“A hundred percent sure,” Nick assured, nosing into his feathered hair lovingly.  
“I love you, Nicky.” Louis yawned, squirming in closer to Nick and draping his tail over the older man’s leg.  
“I love you, too, Lou. Sweet Dreams.” Nick pressed a kiss to each of Louis’ kitten ears before succumbing to the welcoming blackness of sleep himself.  
And so what if in the morning he went out and bought a dream catcher, his room needed some décor anyway, right?


End file.
